


Navy Blue

by lostinparadise7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinparadise7/pseuds/lostinparadise7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were in love. But Oliver wanted to hide it and Barry didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The Story So Far's song "Navy Blue". I'd highly recommend listening to it before reading or in general! This is also my first story on this site... Enjoy!

Oliver and Barry were in love.

They spent their days and their nights together, almost every single day. No one in school knew of their relationship. Oliver decided it was better to keep it that way.

Barry, however, didn't agree.

Officially, it had been going on for four months. At first, this reticent couple used to meet up. Said meetings consisted of not-so-innocent activities.

Barry remembers how it all started, a senior homecoming party at the Queens (Iris dragged him there), a little _too_  much alcohol, and somehow ending up on Oliver's bed, with an endless night of pleasure.

That went on for several months before Oliver decided to pop the question: "Will you go out with me?"

It was comical how he did it, Barry would say. The two were at Oliver's house, behind the closed doors of his room, Barry on his back, shirt and pants discarded somewhere on Oliver's floor. Said man was on top of him, with his jeans half off. They had been making out, to say the least. Oliver's hand cupping Barry's face, the other entangled in his hair. When he took his pants off, he decided then was a good time to ask.

The couple would look back on that day, reminiscing on what they used to do and how far they've come together.

Nearing their five months, Barry got sick. Sick of the way he had to hide his love, love for a man who didn't see it as a problem. They fought about it for a while, Oliver's only defense was, "I'm not ready."

One day, Barry left him.

It was a bittersweet goodbye, with nothing but a note and an empty, cold bed. Barry had spent a Friday night at Oliver's as his mom, sister and step-dad were out of town.

Oliver woke up, shivering from the lack of warmth he had gotten used to. Turning over in bed, he saw the scrawl of Barry's handwriting over a half ripped lose leaf paper, sitting on his nightstand. Confused, he picked up the note which read:

_Oliver, I can't do this anymore. I can't hide who I am and who I love. I'm sorry._   
_-Barry_

No matter how many texts and calls he sent to Barry, he could not get him back.

A week later, though, he found out Barry had moved back to Central City.

After this news, Oliver forced himself to move on. He had resulted to partying, alcohol and not caring about anything. This habit spilled over several months. Eventually, he got over Barry.

Now, Oliver is sitting with his family at his sister's wedding, listening as the lovers spoke their vows. Roy was fitted with a black tux and a red tie, and Thea was dressed with a gorgeous white gown.

Oliver hadn't paid much attention to the other guests, yet when he peered out at the crowd, someone caught his eye.

He could see the person was wearing a navy blue jacket, a red shirt underneath with tan colored jeans sported on their slender legs.

_Barry_.

Oliver shifted, feeling uncomfortable in his seat, mouth agape. He attentively watched his ex-lover, curious as to why he was here. But before he could stare any longer, he felt a small hand on his knee.

"Oliver? Are you okay?"

It was the hushed tone of his girlfriend, Felicity. He looked over at her, her face laced with concern, a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Um.. Yeah. Everything's fine."

Oliver gave her a reassuring smile before she returned it and turned back to the newly weds. He could almost feel a pair of eyes on him, and when he looked out, he caught sight of Barry. He offered a small smile. However, this one was not reciprocated.

After the wedding, Oliver sought out to look for Barry. Old feelings dared to crack the surface, but he tried his best to shovel them down. He could see the navy blue jacket in the crowd of talking people, and automatically knew it was Barry. As Oliver approached him, he grabbed his sleeve and turned him towards him.

"Oliver."

"Barry... What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Thea invited me."

"I see... Um. How have you been? It's been years."

"Look, Oliver, I didn't come here to see you. Or talk to you. I came for your sister and Roy. I'm sorry. Just..." There was noticeable hesistation in his voice before he continuted, "If there's something you need, and it's serious, talk to me. But until then, there's no need. Okay?"

Oliver was stunned to say the least. But he nodded, deciding there was no point in arguing. With a quick 'bye', he walked off to where Felicity stood with Thea and Roy.

Later that night, Oliver was in bed, Felicity wrapped into him, thoughts of Barry swimming in his head. He wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't bring himself to feel that way. He knows he can't hold onto those feelings, he knows he needs to move on from the lovely brunet.

However, he knows he'll never forget seeing him at the wedding. Even after months of moping over him, getting drunk on a daily, and forgetting about him. The final words will serve as a reminder to the man he once loved.

He'll never forget him and that navy blue jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot!


End file.
